1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a theft deterrent apparatus for a marine vessel which includes a propulsion device, and to a marine vessel that includes the theft deterrent apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An immobilizer is an example of an anti-theft apparatus for an automobile. The immobilizer collates an ID code, which is transmitted from a transponder incorporated in a key, with an ID code registered at the vehicle side. When these ID codes match, the immobilizer allows starting of an engine. The engine thus cannot be started unless a genuine key is used.
It has been proposed to apply such an immobilizer to a marine vessel to prevent the theft thereof (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-146148).